Craving
by BaSingTei
Summary: Korra and Mako's series of last times.


They had said it would be the last time. Three months had passed since their official breakup and they had had a few last times. Sometimes he lured her off the island. Sometimes she showed up at his apartment door. Either way they weren't sure how many times they were going to have a last time together.

Any time she touched herself, it was him she was thinking of. When she brought herself to her peak, his name was on her lips and it was his flesh she wanted. It is impossible to have a meaningless hook up when you love someone with all you are. It was true for both of them. They always lied to themselves and said it was just sex, but it was always the passion of making love.

Korra was catching a craving that night. The storm outside raged on and she fought against herself to brave it. Though she was a proud woman, it was never hard to swallow her pride and run to him. And that night, despite knowing better, she swam the bay and ran the streets and climbed the stairs to get to his door. She didn't even bother to bend the water off of herself before she pounded her fist on the door. He answered too quickly, almost like he was expecting her.

"Korra." He said her name as if he had been holding in a breath.

"Mako," she said, still breathing heavy. "I, I can leave if you want me to." She said, desperate to find a reason to leave because she couldn't find one inside herself.

He let go of the door and pulled her inside, closing the door and leaning her against it. He took her face in his hands and kissed her roughly, starting a blazing fire in her bones. He broke their kiss and was panting, feeling himself fall into their routine.

"I need you," he said in a low tone that made her shiver. It was what made her stay. The fact that they needed each other so much. Before she could really think their clothes were strewn across the apartment, her hair had come loose and their lips were searching for each other every time they broke. It didn't matter where they made contact. A shoulder, the side of a neck, the top of a breast. Just something. When they were both naked and in his room he guided her to kneel on the bed, using her hips for leverage and sinking into her, making her gasp at the long awaited fulfillment of her fantasies. She gripped the sheets and he pressed her down, her chest against the bed. The angle was sweeter than she had ever imagined and the rhythm was fast and hard and rough. Everything she needed from him. The harder he thrusted the more she could feel the springs in the bed recoiling against her sternum.

They cried out each others' name far too many times to count. They prayed to the spirits. They made sounds they could only make together, when the two pieces of the puzzle were put together. The lightning shattered the sky and the thunder bellowed over them. He edged himself and pulled out and she rolled onto her back, knowing what he wanted. As he crawled over her body and nipped at her flesh before sinking into her again, it was times like this she wondered why they didn't work.

His lips found hers and her hands ran through his hair, pushing her hips up to meet him. This rhythm was slower, not as desperate. She could feel their souls linking together. This was the part that always hurt. Making love. His lips found her pulse and his teeth graced her skin and she moaned so low for him his heart skipped a beat. He felt himself quicken and nearing his end, but as always he wanted them to finish together. One arm was holding himself over her so the other came between her legs, playing with her nerve just like she had showed him how. She got louder and begged for more and he was more than happy to oblige. Her nails raked over his back and he groaned, happy that there would be proof of this night on his skin. Her inside were boiling and she could feel herself about to overflow.

"Mako, please, I'm-" Was all she could get out. He had known. She didn't even need to try and tell him. Her insides were tight, her legs were wrapped around him, her eyes were shut tight. This was everything he had come to know about her. He removed his hand and held her close to him, pushing harder and faster into her. He came undone before she did, but she wasn't as quiet, yelling his name and shuddering all over. He thrusted a few more times before he couldn't go anymore, pulling out of her and resting beside her.

As they caught their breath the rain outside continued in sheets against the window. The storm was nowhere near over. Korra looked to him and their eyes said everything they knew. That they loved each other. That right now they didn't understand what didn't work about them. That there would never be anyone else for either of them. As yet there was the sadness that in the morning this would be over until their next last time.

He grabbed the blanket and covered them both, Korra turning away from him and Mako curling against her back and pulling her closer by the waist. Yes, in the morning it would be over, but for now, they had tonight. And they could be together and sleep next to each other until then.


End file.
